And The Clock Keeps Ticking
by Too-Pastel-Punk-For-You
Summary: Time never seems to sit still in Whitechapel. A supernatural event is always happening, and sometimes they just wish they could move. An old foe has come and stricken Ethan with the greatest challenge known. Guilt is tearing at his companion, Talitha. Benny is trying his hardest to keep everyone sane. And still the time just keeps ticking away. male pregnancy. sorry.
1. Prologue

Whitechapel, Canada was an eerie, but tired little town. If it were a house, it would be a Victorian home. Where the floorboards creaked and it was always suspiciously cold despite there being no air conditioning installed. It would be the house at the end of the street that everyone whispered about, but no one dared to touch. That much was obvious to anyone, even those who had spent no more than a few minutes simply driving through to get to a different place. The people of Whitechapel were not as eerie as their hometown, more or less just tired. Those older, as in above the age thirty were quiet and just tended to their own business. Those younger than so had a tendency to go looking for trouble, but in all honesty no one could blame them. With such a place, it was hard to find much to do without causing a bit of a disturbance. This focused to a trio of adolescences in particular.

This trio consisted of the three teenagers: Ethan Morgan, Benjamin Weir, and Talitha Abbrington.

Ethan Morgan was a thin, dark-haired boy with dark eyes to match. His parents were Samantha and Christopher Morgan; his only sibling was a younger sister by the name Jane Morgan. He had a quite nice house, and quite nice things. As the dark-haired boy was neither rich nor poor. Other than being of the supernatural power of sight, he was quite the normal kid. Ethan had his friends, he had his school work to worry of. Normal children occupations of time. It's just the occasional vampire hunt made its way into his schedule.

Benjamin Weir, or more commonly known as Benny, was just as thin, light-haired boy with hazel eyes. His parents were Zachariah and Serena Weir; he had once a younger sister of his own as well, her name was Lorraine. Unfortunately, his family was killed in a car accident that he was not involved in as Ethan's mother was babysitting him at the time. Benny now lived with his grandmother, Mariana, in her house just three homes down from Ethan's. Despite having had his parents and younger sister die when he was six, as well as being of the supernatural power of spell casting, Benny was quite the normal kid. Benny had his friends, he had his school work to worry of. Normal children occupations of time. It's just the occasional demon hunt made its way into his schedule.

Talitha Abbrington, or more commonly known as Tori, was definitely curvier, but still weighed about sixty percent less than them, with blonde hair and green eyes. Her adoptive parents were Alexandria and Demetria Abbrington; she was an only child. The two women adopted the little girl while visiting the Ukraine. They had once lived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, but had moved to Whitechapel when Tori turned three years of age. Since then, she's lived at the house just next to Benny. Despite having been adopted and having two mothers, as well as being of the supernatural power of the Mai [a special race of selected humans who have abilities like a cat], Tori was a normal kid. Tori had her friends, she had her school work to worry of. Normal children occupations of time. It's just the occasional witch hunt made its way into her schedule.

Each of the children were born in the same year, three months apart. Benny was the oldest, born June 1st. Tori came next as she was born July 19th, and lastly Ethan was born August 10th. Although they were all seventeen years old, each one had a different mental age. Benny still held the mental age of a ten year old to a fourteen year old at times. Ethan held the mental age of twenty to twenty five sometimes. Tori held the most drastic mental age as she'd sometimes act ten along with Benny, or even as experienced as someone to be forty.

The three of them were quite diverted in terms of their personalities. Ethan was awkward, but thoughtful as well as cautious. He was a gentle, kind spirit despite his many attempts to seem fierce. Benny was loud and childish, but was still helpful in serious situations. He was often not taken too seriously by his two other companions. Tori was naive and outgoing, but stubborn as well. She was often extremely loyal and caring, sometimes it was a little much, but the boys knew it was simply because she loved them.

These three teenagers were all something else, as much as they wanted to be considered normal, they weren't. Sure, there were the quiet moments that made them think that whatever supernatural occurred the previous month was simply that of a dream. These were moments they could never get enough of, and certainly took for granted. Then there were the intense moments that pulled them back underneath water, choking them and making them exhausted as they remembered just really where they lived.

Sometimes,  
they really just wanted to move.


	2. One Hour, Ten Minutes

Ethan, Benny, and Tori all sat within her blue-walled room. Each of them held a controller and shouted random insults at each other as well as at the television. Textbooks laid out on the bed behind their backs, as they were meant to be studying but anyone who knew the three quite well knew that no revision of History or English literature would be done.

"Die bitch!" Ethan hissed as his game character shot Tori's game character in the back. Despite the nasty call, he had his same kind smile on his face. The blonde-haired girl held the same grin as she threw down her controller, and tackled Ethan onto her carpeted floor while Benny began to laugh at the two. Despite being weighted less than Ethan, she was more than able to have him pinned down by his wrists on the white floor.

"Who's the bitch now, whore?" Tori spat in his face, the longest part of her hair which was the back, was braided [like usual] into long braids that hung down and sort of tickled at the sides of his face.

"Can I be a bitch and a whore?" Ethan wondered. His dark brown eyes were connected with her green ones, every time she blinked he'd blink. Both of them in a highly concentrated glare.

"Of course you can? Why wouldn't you be able to?" Tori questioned, cocking her eyebrow into a confused expression. Before Ethan could say another word from his half-opened mouth, Tori was slammed down on his chest, and the weight upon him was increased.

"Ow, fuck you, Ben." the girl growled, her mouth was right next to Ethan's ear; he heard the legitimate cat growl in her statement.

"I know you want to, just tell me when and where." Benny purred, Ethan was beginning hurt from all the weight that pressed upon his tiny figure.

"Guys, get off of me." the dark-haired boy groaned.

"Yeah, you heard him get off." Tori piped in to agree.

"Mmm, why shouldn't I?" the light-haired boy asked.

"Benjamin Weir, you've got five seconds to remove your bony body from mine before I claw you." Ethan turned his head and watched as his friend's nails extended into curled ones that resembled those of a cat. As quick as this happened, Benny removed himself off of her, which allowed her to sit up, but she still sat her bum upon his torso.

"Oh, so, she can sit on you, but I can't?" Benny asked as he sat beside the two of them, cross-legged.

"Awe, come on, Ben, I know you love Ethan. Don't worry he loves you just as much, it's just for now I'm giving him a taste of the straight life. But I don't feel a boner poking at me, so perhaps he doesn't enjoy it." Tori teased, looking from Benny to Ethan.

"Wow okay, that's not what I meant at all, besides we all know Ethan has a crush on you. Quite painfully obvious actually." Benny teased, causing Ethan's face to grow a dark red.

"Hey, how about both of you shut up; get the hell off me before I really do get a boner." the dark-haired boy hissed, trying to keep an annoyed expression locked on his face.

The littler blonde-haired girl giggled before removing herself from him, and sat down beside on Benny; she waited for Ethan to sit up before resting her feet on his lap, and he sighed as his dark brown eyes focused on her plain black vans.

"Gosh, you always have to be touching me don't you?" Ethan questioned with a smirk creasing his lips.

"Well, ya know, just whenever we touch it's like fireworks going off on the fourth of July. It's like when God put the stars in the sky. It's just so right." Tori recited, and as she did so she ran her hand from his knee to his thigh; she stopped when he flinched just before she went all the way up his thigh. She gave him a sympathetic smile and sad eyes that told him 'I-would-never-go-that-far-if-you-didn't-want-me-too'.

"Hey, you guys need to go home and see if you can stay the night. Which is an obvious yes, but you still need to get clothes and things." she told them before standing to her feet, which the two boys followed in doing so.

"Benny, don't forget to walk Ethan all the way home." she informed the light-haired boy again as they gathered their books; shuffling them into the book bags they carried.

"No, Benny, you don't have to do that. Tori, I'm fine, I can walk home alone and be okay. Come on, Benny." Ethan murmured in slight annoyance of Tori's over-protectiveness, but he still gave her a hug as always; he still kissed her neck [the two of them were about the same height, she was just a mere inch shorter therefore he often laid his head on her shoulder, and kissed her neck]. Ethan stood out in the hallway for a moment before Benny and Tori finally came out of the bedroom as well, and the three of them made their way down the stairs. They bid each other 'see you in a bit,' before the door was closed being the two boys.

* * *

Ethan and Benny ventured down the street, but when they passed his older friend's home he didn't stop walking alongside him.

"Benny, what the hell?" Ethan wondered, stopping his stride to glare at the taller boy.

"Tori told me to walk with you," Benny muttered, his voice was quiet and there was a hint of...worry? There was worry within those hazel eyes that rarely ever held such an emotion.

"What did she tell you? What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing, nothing, she just told me to walk with you. That's all." Benny told him, Ethan narrowed his eyes and searched Benny for any sign that he was lying. His male companion was not a fair liar. Yet, Ethan found nothing that told him so.

"I'm sorry for getting upset, but I'm okay. I'll be okay, I promise. Don't you trust me?" Ethan questioned, he watched as Benny glanced from his gaze to the darkening sky above them.

"I suppose I do, just please be careful." Benny sighed before grabbing his friend's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze; turning back around and walking towards his home.

Ethan watched as Benny did so, before turning his back on him, and walking towards his own home. He wondered as to why Benny was so determined upon obeying what Tori always told him to do. Yet, as Ethan continued walking to his home he felt the hair begin to stand up on the back of his neck as he felt someone watching him. This is when he began to run and he ran inside his house. Where his parents sat in the living room watching television.

"Hey, mom, dad, can I stay the night at Tori's?" he wondered, the paranoia still clawed at the back of his neck.

"Sure, honey," his mom answered him, he then walked up the stairs and into his room to gather clothes for the next day; set his heavy book bag aside. Yet, just before he was going to exit the room, the lights were flickered off; the door slowly came to a close. Ethan quickly turned in every direction trying to catch a glimpse of whoever or whatever was in the room with him. That was, until he spotted a pair of bright, yellowing green eyes in the corner of his room.

"W-who are you?!" he asked, searching his pockets for his phone to use as a source of light, but then slowly remembered he left it at Tori's. He cursed himself. A slow, steady voice spoke to him from within the darkness:

"I'm your worst nightmare, old friend."


	3. Disobedience Leads To Trouble

Tori paced about her room as she waited for Benny and Ethan to return, the same paranoia feeling clawed at the back of her neck as if there was a spider underneath her skin. She paced and as she paced she clawed at her arm with her humanized nails. Yet, as the door to her room burst open her nails immediately transformed and dug into her skin. Three long scratches began to bleed down her arm, she looked up to see that it was merely Benny carrying his usual things when he stayed for the night. At first they exchanged glances, then he'd glance at her arm while Tori glanced at the door waiting for Ethan to enter in after him. When silence fell between the girl and the boy, and the blonde-haired girl realized Ethan was not with her friend. She walked over to stand right in front of him, their noses just inches apart; grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Where is he? Where is Ethan? I specifically told you to walk him home and then walk with him here! Did I not specifically say that?" Tori hissed, when his friend became angered and protective the way she spoke terrified Benny. Her slow, slurred words mangled with a deadly hiss or growl. He watched as her normally soft, playful eyes glowed into furious bright greens that resembled that of the color of cat's eyes.

"I-I don't know! I saw through his window that it was dark, and so I tried texting him. I tried calling him. I threw rocks at the window. Nothing! No answer! Please don't kill." Benny gulped, his hazel eyes wide with fear. He felt Tori's claws rub against the fabric of his shirt, but he knew she would never dare to hurt him. Anger was suddenly replaced with urgency; Tori released her grip on him.

"Come on, we need to find Ethan. Fast. Something bad's happened, I know it." she murmured before rushing out of her bedroom and quickly down the stairs; Benny was close behind.

The two ran,  
and ran,  
and ran.

Until finally, they reached Ethan's house. The blonde-haired girl pulled out her key ring which held keys to Whitechapel High School, Benny's house, her house, and Ethan's house. She chose the proper key, and stuck it inside the door. All the lights in the house were turned off, and everything was silent. A little too silent for Tori's comfort. Quietly, her and Benny looked around the place; Tori thanked God that she had a cat's sense of sight within the dark. She grabbed a hold of Benny's hand to lead the little blind human. Soon enough they made their ascend on the staircase; all was still so quiet and it caused the spider underneath her skin to crawl and squirm even more.

She recognized Ethan's white bedroom door, and she placed her hand on the doorknob. Her ears roared with the sound of her heartbeat, and she felt Benny tighten his grip around her hand. Slowly, she twisted the doorknob, and the door creaked open. With her cat-like eyesight, she quickly found that Ethan was laid out on the floor. The green-eyed girl held her breath to keep from gasping as she quickly pulled Benny into the room, closed the door silently, and flickered on the light switch.

No blood, nothing.

Everything seemed alright, except for the fact that Ethan laid randomly upon the floor. She quickly knelt beside the dark-haired boy, placing her hands on his.

"Ethan, can you hear me? Ethan, wake up. Please, wake up. Ethan, wake up, please." Tori murmured as she began to shake Ethan's fragile body that just seemed even more so as it laid ever so dead-like on the wooden floor. She waited a moment and within that moment of nothing but the sound of her and Benny breathing. Ethan opened his pretty chocolate eyes.

"Ow," he moaned.

"Ethan, what's wrong. What happened. Where does it hurt?" she replied rapidly.

"Side and stomach hurt," the dark-eyed boy murmured. Tori quickly raised up his shirt, but his skin was neither bruised nor scarred. Still the same paleness as always.

"Can you sit up?" Tori whispered in her motherly voice. She held up Ethan's hand with hers, and slowly helped him to sit up. For a moment he sat there with his eyes, and the blonde-haired girl quickly sensed his urge to vomit. She motioned for the for-once-quiet, light-haired boy to hand her the trashcan; Tori handed it to Ethan just in time for him to throw up into. For a good long moment this happened, and soon it was just dry heaving; then it turned into nothing. Then entire time of the ordeal, Tori and Benny rubbed Ethan's back to comfort him. Benny went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth so that the blonde-haired girl could wipe clean the smaller boy's face. Mouthwash was given to Ethan as well.

Tori waited a good long moment before asking,

"What happened, Ethan?"

"You know...I'm not all too sure...it all just happened so fast. I was getting clothes together, but suddenly everything was dark and the door closed. Then I saw bright green eyes in the corner of the room, and then someone got on top of me. I think they injected me with a needle in the side. After doing so, they left, and I fell to the floor unconscious." Ethan explained what little he had remembered from the ordeal.

"Do you know who it was? Did they say anything to you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare, old friend. That's it, that's all they said; I didn't recognize the voice." the dark-haired boy sighed before putting his face in his hands. Tori reached over and began to run her hand from his knee to the middle of his thigh as she tried her best at comforting him. Ethan looked up into her bright green eyes, and she gave him a kind smile which he returned. When he glanced away to the floor, he saw her left hand limply hanging while three long scratches were beginning to fade into scars.

"What happened, Tori?" he murmured as he reached over and ran his hand along the marks.

"Oh, you know me, pacing around worried as fuck, because Benny over here can't take what I say into consideration; as I was pacing I was doing the usual 'claw at my arm until I've removed a layering of skin' thing; then when he walked into the room I panicked, claws came out, and scratched myself. No big deal though." she acknowledged.

"Hey, I did take what you said into consideration! Ethan said he'd be fine!" Benny defended himself; Tori stood to her feet quicker than lighting as she stood in front of Benny, their noses once again just inches apart.

"That doesn't mean anything. If you had been here with him, we could have avoided this! We don't even know what the attacker has done to him! I told you I felt something bad was gonna happen!" the blonde-haired girl shouted at the light-haired boy. She felt all sense of worry melt into anger. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought of Ethan being hurt. She felt arms wrap around her, and she buried her head into the soft fabric of a t-shirt. None of her tears fell from her green eyes, no, they simply turned her eyes into oceans. Yet, she allowed whomever was holding her to continue to hold her as Tori's tiny body shook with anger as well as fear until finally it stopped.

She looked up to be met with the hazel eyes of Benny. They did not hold the previous defensiveness as a moment ago, they were sad. They were understanding.

"I'm sorry, Benny." Tori murmured; Benny gave her one small squeeze before letting her sit on the bed next to Ethan, and then he sat down beside her. All was quite for a moment before the blonde-haired girl stood up from the bed, and walked over to the corner. A strange, but familiar aroma filled her nostrils as she drew closer. The scent triggered a memory in the back of her mind.

_The silver moon was held above them in the black-colored blanket. As peaceful as it seemed up above, it was not such a way down below. Rooftop after rooftop, Tori jumped. Her two other companions were off attempting to fight off others, while she would be dealing with the leader. She could hear his footsteps behind her, but she needed to get to a certain building just before an sort of fight could be insured._

_Soon enough, however, she came to the tallest building within the small town. The blonde-haired girl stood at the edge, the sound of her heart pounding deafened the sound of her predator's thundering footsteps. Once she built up enough courage, she jumped, and she hoped to God that she landed through the window._

_Crash._

_ She barrel-rolled on the floor, until she placed out her hands for her to stop. Her green eyes glowed within the darkness of the office room. She quickly located the stairs that lead up to the roof of the tall building; quickly she began to race up them. Once again, the sound of footsteps echoing her own was heard and Tori picked up the pace. Until, finally, she reached the roof._

_Once on the room she ran to one side and awaited for her attacker to show their face._

_A young man, no older than twenty perhaps, slowly emerged from the shadows of the door that slowly creaked open. He had jet black hair, as dark as the midnight sky, and bright blue eyes that seemed just too unnatural._

_"Your mother would be so proud of you, you know that? Just, so, so proud." he murmured as he walked towards her, Tori felt her claws outstretch as she readied herself for a deadly gouge to the throat._

_"Do you remember what happened to your mother? Oh, probably not. You were so young, just a tiny kit. Do you know who killed your mother? We all know Willow died in battle, but who really killed her?" he spat questions out like an interviewer to a celebrity. The thing is, Tori was no celebrity, and she was far from the knowledge of who killed her mother._

_"I did, I killed Willow. You should have seen her body. It was mangled. Scratches along the face. You could barely recognize her."_

_With that statement said, Tori leaped at the young man. She took a deadly swiped at his throat, but her claws only just grazed at his skin. He tackled her and the two went tumbling. First, it was the dark-haired man who had a hold of her, but she quickly threw him off. Soon enough, however, they reached the edge of the building. Half of Tori's back and torso were hanging off the building, while the man had his hand on her stomach. She could feel his long claws beginning to dig into her shirt and then poke at her stomach's skin._

_"Hm, sad to think that this is how your mother lost her last life as well. Huh?" he growled into her ear, and this sent her blood boiling once more. With that she tightened her stomach muscles to keep herself in a semi sat up position; using her hands, she grabbed a hold of his neck and tightly closed her hands around. As he began to suffocate, she was able to move herself on top of him. Yet, she released her grasp which allowed the black-haired man to move himself on top of her; the two went rolling one more._

_Except this time, he was left dangling off the edge._

_"And you know what, sad to think this is how you're going to die. What happened to the fearsome warrior that made our skin crawl? What happened to the leader that lead such a confident band of rouges? Oh wait, I forgot, he's still the same little apprentice that Talman beat up on in the forest. He's still the same kit that was made this way simply, because his siblings used to pick on him. You know what I think? I think you were afraid. You were always afraid of being thought of like that. That's why you went into the forest, that's why you plotted all this trouble. Too bad, it ends just exactly where it began. Say hi to Talman in Hell for me." with that Tori let go of her clawed grasp on his hands, and watched as the dark-haired man fell. And fell. And in the silence of the night, a sickening crack was heard as he broke his neck hitting the asphalt below._

"Scourge!" Tori hissed as she awoke from her flashback.

"Scourge? The guy who lead that pack of Mai people?" Benny wondered, his eyebrow contorted into a confused facial expression.

"Yes! Scourge, the Mai filth that killed my birth mother!" Tori growled, and now, he had hurt her Ethan too. Tori hissed like a cat before punching the wall beside her, the wall took no damage from the blonde-haired girl's assault, but blood began to rise to the surface of her knuckles.

"Tori!" Ethan cried, and attempted to stand up to aid the girl, but was still quite exhausted and nauseated from the ordeal before. Therefore he forced himself to stay sat down.

"First, he kills noble people in my Clan. Then he kills my mother. Then he waits like several years to come back, and when does he decide to come back? Now! And he decides to hurt _my _Ethan. This will not do. This simply will not. I'm going to find that motherfucker and when I do, I'm going make sure I rip out all of his organs starting with his heart." the green-eyed girl ranted, the gory threat made both boys' stomachs churn and their eyes grow wide.

"T-Tori, please, calm down. We don't even know what he did to Ethan, w-

The burning anger that made her blood burn subsided a bit as worry washed over her like a heavy rainfall, they didn't know what Scourge had done to Ethan. What had he done? Did he inject something into the smaller boy? Was he going to die? These questions raced through Tori's mind that she drowned out whatever else Benny said.

"Tori? Tori? Are you okay?" Ethan and Benny snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked from the light-haired boy and then to the dark-haired boy; she felt tears brim in eyes that threatened to spill, but refused to all the same.

"No, no, Tori. Don't cry, please, don't cry." Ethan shushed her, standing up slowly from the bed and walking over to his companion. Ethan didn't need to be Mai to tell that she was incredibly worried. Her breathing was hitched and uneven as if she was fixing to be sick herself, but she didn't lurch forward. She just remained still, and she didn't speak. She didn't cry. Just stood there, she did.

"Tori, Tori, calm down, please. Please." Ethan murmured before pulling her into his embrace. He felt her tiny body shake inside of him. He hummed a tune of a song she didn't recognized, but it still calmed her down a bit. The two of them stayed liked that for a while until Tori began to grow exhausted. Therefore the blonde-haired girl's body stopped shaking and she lay limp in his arms. When Ethan tried to lead her to the bed, she refused, as she gathered her things.

"Come on, I don't trust being here. We need to go to my house to sleep." she murmured tiredly to the two boys. Not wanting to argue, they nodded; gathering their things they headed out into the blackness of night. They walked into Tori's house and up the stairs into her bedroom. The lights were flickered as all of them crashed down onto her large kind-sized bed. The blonde-haired girl was caught in the middle of the light-haired and the dark-haired boy, it was not long after they closed their eyes that they all fell into sleep.


	4. One Hour, Fifteen Minutes

Benny awoke the next morning to find that the space between him and Ethan was enclosed as the dark-haired boy was pressed closer into his side. The light-haired boy turned his back towards Ethan and looked around the room to see that seemed to be no trace of Tori. Slowly, he shifted himself into a sitting position before quietly leaving the room. He walked past the guest bedroom which always remained open. The light-haired boy then walked past the slightly opened door of Tori's mothers' room. Both Alexandria and Demetria were still asleep. He made his way down the stairs, and to the backyard. Through the glass doors, he could see the blonde-haired girl. She was just sitting there it seemed, staring up at the sunrise painted sky; that was until he noticed the smoke rings that began to materialize.

The light-haired boy sighed and made his way outside, Tori neither flinched nor looked back to see him. He sat down beside her on the concrete porch; his legs stretched before him on the green grass just as Tori's legs were. She did not once glance at him, she merely kept her eyes locked on straight ahead as she took almost timid drags from her dying cigarette.

"You better be glad I'm not Ethan, we all know how upset he'd be with you smoking." Benny broke the silence between the two of them. He watched as she blew out a smoke ring; as it floated into the air, she popped it like a bubble.

"Don't let it die a virgin, and you're not upset with me?" Tori wondered.

"I am upset with you, I hate that you smoke, I really do, but I also know that you only do it when you're stressed. Which honestly is rare. Even when we do live in this fucked up town. So, what's on your mind?" he questioned. Closely, he watched as she took the cigarette in between her lips and sucked on the rest of it. Before holding her breath, stopping out the nicotine wrap, and throwing it as far as she could. She then blew out all the smoke she had been holding in her mouth.

"I'm worried about what Scourge has done to him. He clearly injected something into him. What if it's cancerous? Ethan has never really dealt with anything besides all the supernatural stuff we've been through. Together. I feel like this is going to be something he'll have to deal with mainly alone. Like it's going to affect him the most, and I don't want that. I also need to find Scourge before he hurts someone else I love, he could hurt you next for all I know! I can't let that happen!" Tori hissed, before reaching for another cigarette out of her pack, but before she could light it Benny grabbed it as well as the rest of the pack and set it in his pocket.

"If you develop lung cancer then that's not going to help either. Now, come here." Benny muttered, opening his arms out to his companion who scooted closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He held onto of her hands with his free arm.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll find and stop Scourge, I promise. Even if this affects him in a way like cancer does, and he has to deal with it mainly on his own; we're obviously still going to be here for him. We can help him the best we can, that's for sure. But Ethan wouldn't want you to think this is your fault, and it's not. If it's any one's fault...it's mine. I didn't walk him home. I disobeyed, and I'm sorry." he continued.

"It's not your fault, Benny. It's okay. It's okay." Tori murmured as she stroked her thumb against the skin of Benny's hand. The two of them stayed like that for a moment in silence.

"You know, there's probably a detection spell that we could use to tell what exactly Scourge injected into Ethan." Benny broke the silence once again. He half expected her to jump up from out of his embrace and for her green eyes to be as bright as the sun again. Yet she only looked up at him and gave him a small smile, but she still had a concern, saddened look in her green orbs.

"We should probably get grandmother to do it, you're still not good with magic, and I don't want Ethan to get hurt any further than he already could be." Tori admitted.

"Hey, offended greatly." Benny hissed, but his playful smile was still creased on his lips.

"Oh, you know it's true. Now, come on." Tori stood up, and held out her hand for Benny to grab a hold of as she helped him off the concrete. The two of them walked back inside the house, and made their way into her room where they found Ethan once again vomiting into her small, white trashcan.

"Oh, Ethan..." Tori sighed as she left Benny's sighed and began to rub his back as he vomited what appeared to be only bile at the moment. She turned her head and gazed at Benny with green pleading eyes before turning back to the dark-haired boy who was desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Ethan, are you going to be okay? Do you think you'll be able to stand or anything?" Tori wondered.

"I'm okay, Talitha." Ethan's voice sounded like a scratched record, Benny turned on the balls of his feet and went to fetch water for his companion. Tori's parents were now awake and making breakfast in the kitchen; Benny walked past them and to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Good morning, Benny." the two mothers greeted him in synchronization.

"Good morning, Mrs and Mrs. Abbrington!" Benny replied as he double-stepped up the stairs and to the bedroom. Tori and Ethan were arguing with one another. An obvious serious argument which rarely ever happened with the two of them.

"You know I rarely ever smoke! I only do when I'm really stressed out and that has happened in months! Plus Benny took them away this morning to refrain me from smoking another, I don't even know if he's going to give them back!" Tori hissed. It was clear she was annoyed with the dark-haired boy, but definitely not angered with him. Anyone who knew a thing about Tori knew that there was no possible way for her to be angered with either Ethan or Benny. She would go to Hell before ever being extremely rage-filled with the two boys.

"He will most certainly not be giving those back to you!" Ethan growled, Benny cleared his throat to allow the other two teenagers know that he had entered the room once again.

"Benny! Give me her cigarettes, now!" the smaller boy yelped at him, lurching forward, and holding out his hand in a very demanding mannerism. For once, there was a certain spark in those dark browns that did not usually belong there. It made Benny a bit afraid, yet he shook this feeling away like a stray bug on his shoulder. He complied to giving Ethan the cigarettes for one: he did not want to see what this new found anger within the boy before him could make him do, and for two: he completely agreed that Tori should no longer be consuming nicotine. Therefore he dug into the front pocket of his jeans, and handed the box of cigarettes to Ethan.

The two boys turned to their female friend. She did not protest, she did not speak a further word. Her green eyes were filled with a sorrowful and ashamed gaze. Ethan looked at her for a moment before dropping the cigarettes into the trashcan, and then walking over to her to hug her. The two hugged for a moment, and silenced fluttered before exciting as the blonde-haired girl executed the plan for the day.

"Benny said that there is probably a detection spell, but we're going to his grandmother to perform it. As much as I love Benny, I don't want him fucking up the spell and causing more damage." Tori mumbled as she began to pull off her current clothes and pull on clean ones.

"Offense is still taken!" Benny hissed playfully as he pulled on his jeans. He watched as Tori pulled on her gray Nirvana t-shirt over her head and smile at him once she could see him again.

"I'm scared to know what it is guys," Ethan admitted quietly as he adjusted his shirt and pants. Benny and Tori shared a glance before glancing lovingly at their younger companion.

"Don't worry, Ethan, as long as your heart's still beating all will be fine." Tori reassured him, as she walked over and grabbed a hold of his hand. Benny joined the two in affection as he wrapped his arm around Ethan. The three teenagers made their way down the stairs, and out the front door. It was time to start a new adventure.

The clock had struck one hour and fifteen minutes.  
Oh, how time went oh so slowly.

* * *

Tori stood at the side of the couch where Ethan's head laid on the arm of the soft, plush faded blue couch. She ran her delicate, tiny fingers through his dark hair. Benny sat on one of the love seats, his elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward, and his hands were clasped together tightly. Ethan's gazed flickered around the room, he felt as though he was being made to give blood. The same sick feeling was present in his stomach, he wanted to faint, but the movement of Tori's fingers through his hair kept him calm a bit.

Soon enough, Benny's grandmother, or Mariana as the other two referred to her as, re-entered the room with her spell book in her hands. She stood above him.

"This detection spell is quite tricky to figure out, since it's cancer we're worried about. The way it shows it's detected something cancerous is if the veins in his arms become a bright red." she explained to the teenagers. Ethan breathed deeply, he felt Tori stop playing with his hair. He looked up to see if he could see her beautiful face, but sadly she had moved out of his view.

Mariana began to murmur words as she twisted and turned her hand above Ethan. Silence fell in the room as hearts began to race, fingers began to dig into skin, and lips were being bit down to the nerve. That's when something began to glow, but it was definitely not the veins located in his arms. It was Ethan's stomach. And it had begun to glow a soft pink.

"W-what does that mean?" Tori broke the silence.

"A fertility potion was injected into him. Ethan's pregnant, and he's having a girl." Mariana breathed.

Everything that happened after that occurred in a blur.


	5. For Every Action There Is A Reaction

Pregnant,  
pregnant,  
pregnant.

The word echoed in the brains of the three teenagers, and each other their reactions was different.  
Tori felt her blood begin to boil. She felt her human nails extend into their feline appearance, but she forced them to remain humanized. Oh God, how she wished she had brought her vapor with her. Benny felt his heart constrict and feel as if it had just caved in. His hazel eyes were transfixed on his youngest companion, and he felt tears fill in his eyes. "_He could die during childbirth, he's too tiny, he's just so tiny._" was all that Benny could think. Ethan felt his breath catch in his throat, and his hands grow numb. Then his entire body felt numb. He could not bring himself to cry, he could bring himself to speak, all he could bring himself to do was stare at the ceiling.

It seemed as though hours had passed, but in actuality it had only been ten minutes. Mariana had left the room, knowing better than to comfort emotional teenagers. Especially ones with supernatural powers as defense. Tori was now sitting on the hardwood flooring, her back against the wall, and her hands were either clasped against her head or fiddling with her braid. Her eyes were wider than the moon, as she stared off into space. Benny was now pacing around the room, and his hands were kept in his pockets. His eyes were narrowed at the ground, as he attempted to not let his tears fall. Ethan was now sat up on the blue couch, and his hands were placed on his flat stomach. His eyes glistened with tears that were now flowing onto his pale cheeks. The silence was interrupted when Ethan breathed through his mouth, and his breathing was uneven. Both Tori and Benny looked up from what their gazes were currently fixated on. Their gazes, whether anxiety-ridden or sorrowful, changed into ones of concern.

Tori stood up from where she sat on the floor,

"Come on, children." she whispered, as she waved them towards her.

Benny walked over to Ethan, and helped him off the couch; slowly the teenagers filed out the door. They walked down the sidewalk, the two boys followed Tori, because she clearly had some sort of destination in mind. Despite it being early fall, the weather was still cool, but the wintry breeze passed around them as if they were ghosts. Unable to feel anything. Soon enough, Tori lead them to the small park in their small town. Located at the very center of this green pasture was a lake. The teenagers walked down to the lake, and sat down beside the lapping water that threatened to soak their shoes. As pretty as the day was, everyone seemed to be retreated into their homes. Or perhaps were hanging out with one another on the busier side of town. Either way, they didn't mind. They needed to be alone, but they needed to be somewhere that wasn't exactly home.

"You know, Ethan, Benny and I will always be here for you." Tori murmured, taking Ethan's hand in hers. He glanced at her for a moment before looking at the green water before them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you guys decided to leave me, I have to take care of a kid now. That's a lot. I know you never planned on having kids, Tori. Benny, I knew you wanted kids, but I know you didn't want them this young." Ethan explained.

"Ethan, just because I didn't plan on having kids doesn't mean I'm not going to help you with yours. I always knew you were going to give me at least godchildren if not legitimate children. But I at least thought I'd be the one doing the carrying." Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, just because I planned on having kids just not this young doesn't mean I'm not going to help you with your daughter. I'd figure you'd have your kids, and I have mine and they'd be best friends too. I even figured I might be the godfather of yours, but I definitely never thought you'd give me children. That's not biologically possible, I'm afraid." there was Benny, making a joke out things once again. It made Tori laugh a bit, and Ethan smiled for a moment.

"Thank you, you two, I don't know what I'd do without you." Ethan mumbled before he felt Tori and Benny leaned themselves closer on him.

"You're welcome, E." the older teenagers purred in unison.

"Least your little girl's guaranteed to have some really awesome parents." Benny pointed out.

"If by awesome you mean we're basically the Winchester family, then sure. Let's just hope we don't fucking die." Tori referenced, which made them all laugh while nodding in a serious agreement.

"But who do you think the real parent is, Ethan?" Benny wondered.

"Well, since Scourge is the one who injected the serum into me...it'd be his..." the dark-haired boy mumbled, oh how he did not want his little girl to be anything like her possibly biological father.

"Not necessarily, I've read about the fertility potion before. It's like making actual love. Well, you make love with the person you love. If the person you really love touches you within the hour the potion's been inject, that's the other biological parent. If that does not occur, then the DNA of the person who last touched you is taken to bake the bun." the light-haired boy explained.

"That is nothing like making love, making love is way less complicated!" the blonde-haired girl commented, throwing her hands in the air as if in surrender.

"It's kinda like it," Benny hissed, throwing his own hands into the air with surrender.

"Well...by that logic...that makes...Tori the other biological parent..." Ethan admitted. He held up his hands in front of his face as if to defend himself from Tori's reaction.

Silence fell over the three teenagers, both hazel and dark eyes watched as Tori held first a confused expression. Then she leaned back, her hands propping her up. As she tilted her head to stare at the white clouds. Her green eyes did not show any particular emotion, the silence was dragged on. Before very suddenly, Ethan's lips were met with soft ones. Despite the two of them obviously liking each other for some time, ever since the age of thirteen perhaps, the two of them never kissed. Tori was against all means of kissing him, because she was never quite sure she loved him in the same way. And she wanted to make sure the first person who kissed him truly loved him.

"I'm so lonely, so very lonely. I have nobody!" this statement from their bubbly friend caused the green-eyed girl to laugh against his lips and open her eyes. The two pulled away, but still held eye contact.

"I love you, too, Ethan." Tori murmured just loud enough for only Ethan to hear. The younger boy smiled. After this moment, the teenagers spent the rest of the afternoon down at the lake where they talked and laughed. And soon enough the dark atmosphere seemed to compress itself into a small part in the back of their minds. They deserved to not think about that right now. Once the sun began to disappear behind the horizon line, they made their way back to Tori's house where they all spent another night. All curled up onto her bed, Ethan held Tori close in his arms, and Benny took this as an opportunity to spread himself out on the remainder of the bed.

Yeah,  
they deserved to forget about it for awhile.


End file.
